prettycurefanfandomcom-20200214-history
JBPC01
Synopsis Cure Gun fight against Chaos Foy, before the World of Chaos while Epic Fike, Ike, Spike and Pike watch. Claiming to protect the World of Chaos is their destiny, Cure Gun summons her Life Gun, the same does to Chaos Foy summons her Dark Missle. Just then, the Pretty Cure Gem breaks, and to Chaos Foy's shock, Cure Gun sacrifices herself for her fate. And explosion is last seen. Suddenly, Lowell Meiko wakes up from dreaming about Cure Gun's defeat while she and her parents drive to Chaos City, where they are moving to. Although surprised at the dream's realistic feeling. Some days afterward, Meiko runs over to Chaos Academy, where she is starting, telling about her situation and her hyper-active personality. However, when she is about to introduce herself to the class, a student name Hatsune Benita, runs off from class to the bathroom and she is followed her. In the way to the bathroom, she bumps into another student name Hapita Momo, and apologize for her clumsiness making her very confident right now and meets her friend Kagamine Joy, and later apologize to her friend behaviour but Meiko cuts it off and run away from them. While searching for Benita, she saw her in the front of bathroom and ask her why she's runs away, Benita tells her that she was shy because meeting new people making her nervous so Meiko ask her to meet her in "Lowell Ball Shop". At that time, Benita is in front of the store, and Meiko lets her in to change her look. Changing her hairstyle and wearing her old outfit. In there, she meets her friend, Akita Daisy, as like that, Benita then get behind Meiko's back and Daisy gives her advice to be not shy with others, then Daisy pulls Meiko away saying "That's enough!". On her way to basketball practice, Meiko found a mysterious object on the ground. But Benita refuses to take that advice and runs away back to her home. Meanwhile, Meiko wonders if she ever will be able to falls asleep, dreaming once again about Cure Gun. Meiko goes outside, thinking about her dreams and why they feel so realistic, before Ike, Spike and Pike fall down at her face. Feeling that the Fire Chaos are close, they hid underneath Meiko's shirt, making her breast appear larger. Chaos Royal then appears, asking her if she has seen the four fairies, which Meiko denies in fear. Although suspicious of her large breasts, Chaos Royal continues to look for the fairies, and when she is out of sight, the fairies introduces themselves to Malm, the latter doing the same afterward before being asked to take Ike, Spike and Pike to Cure Spear. Meanwhile, Benita is making a Vase, and Chaos Royal, spotting her broken Fire Pearl, steals it. Seeing this and being explained to about the situation, Meiko asks Chaos Royal to give the Fire Pearl back, but Chaos Royal only uses it to create a Chaosdeeps that tries to hurt Meiko, causing the latter and the fairies to run away from it. When they find a place to hide, the fairies explain to Meiko that the Chaosdeeps is made from the Fire Pearl's owner's worries, which explains why the Chaosdeeps constantly talks about Benita's hatred and jealousy for her older sister. Realizing this, Meiko stands up for Benita and tells Chaos Royal not to insult or use Benita's feelings. Now assured that Meiko is a part of Pretty Cure, they give her the Heart Box Emblem and tells her to transform. Although not understanding what they are talking about, Meiko does as they say, and transforms into Pretty Cure. While Sanoria is to shocked to act, the fairies tell the Cure to give herself a name, and upon having a vision of a warm feeling, she names herself Cure Timer. Major Events *Cure Gun is defeated, and the World of Chaos' crystals are shattered. *Lowell Meiko and her parents move from Chaos City while she starts going to Chaos Academy, where she meets Hatsune Benita, Kagamine Joy and Hapita Momo. *The Fire Chaos are introduced, and Chaos Royal is the villan of the week. *Meiko did not play basketball in the first episode. *Meiko gets her Heart Box Emblem in order to transform into Cure Timer. **Meiko transforms to Pretty Cure for the first time. Characters *Lowell Meiko/Cure Timer *Hatsune Benita *Kagamine Joy *Hapita Momo *Cure Gun *Ike *Spike *Pike *Epic Fike *Chaos Foy *Chaos Royal *Lowell Haku *Lowell Ted *Lowell Iku *Lowell Alistair *Lowell Marth *Akita Daisy *Miss Megurine *Chaos Students Trivia *Meiko's breast becoming large for being the fairies' hiding place has become a popular joke between the Pretty Cure fan community. Category:Episodes Category:Jet Boot Pretty Cure! episodes